Bailey's Depression
by t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s
Summary: one day Bailey turns up at the Martin's Doorstep with dried tears on her cheeks and with what looks like most of her clothes. Cody's scared for her. the one question you should be asking is Why? CodyxBailey MAJOR FLUFF! TWO-shot
1. Cody, Help Me!

**Bailey's Depression**

**Chapter 1: Cody, Help Me!**

_**AN: this story takes place during Summer before the gangs 3rd year at 7 Sea's High with the twins at the Tipton Hotel in Boston (their home)and it also includes Bailey. **_

Key

**Bold****= when someone's talking**

Non Bold= when someone's doing something (if Ya'll get it)

_**I and Bold = Authors Note**_

**Bailey's P.O.V**

I just got off the plane in Boston and my cheeks hurt from all the tears that have dried on my cheeks. I collect my luggage and catch a 25 minute cab to the Tipton Hotel. I walk in the door with my luggage and upto 's desk. He looks up and says to me **Bailey? What are you doing here?** And then I say **I need Cody, It's Urgent!**. Mr Moseby tells me: **Well hes coming out of the elevator now.** I turn around and run to cody.

**(End of P.O.V)**

Cody: **Bailey? Oh My Gosh, Whats wrong Sweetie?**

Bailey: **Cody I Have got to talk to you. Its Really Important. Can we go Up to your room because I dont want to start crying here?**

Cody: **Sure.** He hugs her, takes one of her bags, takes her hand and goes back into the elevator with her.

They get upto his room and Cody opens the door and they walk in.

Carey: **Hey Cody, is this Bailey?**

Cody: **Yea mom. This is Bailey. Bailey, this is my mom, Carey**

Bailey: **It's so nice to meet you, Carey. Uhm sorry I dont mean to sound rude but Cody, I really need to talk to you, alone, like now.**

Cody: **Yes of course. Uhm mom, do you mind going to rehearsal now, so me and Bailey can talk.**

Carey: **No Not at all. I was just about to go anyway. Bye Bailey, Nice meeting you and I hope I will see you soon.**

Bailey: **Me too. Bye.**

Carey: leaves and shuts the door behind her.

Cody: puts Baileys luggage down and sits on the couch. **Bailey, come here.**

Bailey: goes over to Cody and sits on the right of him on the couch.

Cody: puts his right arm around her shoulders and holds her hand with the other. **ok. You can tell me now.**

Bailey: **Well last week my Momma died of a heart attack and we had her funeral on Saturday. Daddy blamed it on me and he started abuseing me and he...uh...he.**

Cody: **What did he do?, What did he do?**

Bailey: **This morning, he.... uh....he r-r-rape-raped me..** She starts crying onto Cody's shoulder and she starts shaking.

Cody: **Shhh sweetie, its ok. Your here with me now.** hugs her

Bailey: says through tears **he said if he ever sees me again hes gonna do worse. Cody, Help me!. I'm really scared. **

Cody: **Dont worry, your safe with me now, he cant get you**

Bailey: **Dont let me go, ever.**

Cody: **I wont, your never leaving my sight.** kisses her head

**1 hour later**

Carey : *walks in* **hey guys.**

Zack and Cody : **hey mom**

Bailey:(walks out of the bathroom) **Hey Carey**

Cody: **are you ok now sweetie?**

Bailey:** yes thankyou** smiles

Cody: **thats good** lightly kisses her

Zack: **get a room!**

Bailey: flinches at Zacks comment

Cody: **you ok bailes?**

Bailey:** yea, I just flinched at Zack's comment**

Cody: hugs her

Bailey: hugs back, smiles

Cody: **Bailey, i'll ask my mom for you if you want.**

Bailey: **thankyou Cody**

Cody: **anytime **turns to Carey **Hey mom, can we talk outside for a second**

Carey: **sure Cody** walks out with him

Cody: shuts the door **its about Bailey**

Carey: **what is it? You can tell me anything Honey.** Puts a hand through his hair.

Cody: **well last week Baileys mom died of a Heart attack and after the funeral on Saturday, Baileys dad started blaming her by physically abusing her. She couldnt take it anymore so she was packing this morning to come here and her dad raped her.**

Carey: **is she ok?**

Cody: **she is now thats she's in my arms, but can she stay here with us, she said she will get a job for the summer to pay for her stay and shes already got enough money for 7 seas high, all she need is the form signed by her guardian, she doesnt have 1 so can you sign it. I love her and I can't see her hurt. My Girlfriend needs me.** Tear goes down his cheek

_**AN: Will Carey Say Yes or No? Find out in the next chapter of Bailey's Depression called**_

**Chapter 2 : Yes or No**

_**Press the Review button Below and review if I should continue.I need 5 reviews to continue this story.**_


	2. Is that a Yes or a No?

Baileys Depression- Chapter 2- Yes or No?

_Last time on Bailey's Depression_

Cody: turns to Carey **Hey mom, can we talk outside for a second**

Carey: **sure Cody** walks out with him

Cody: shuts the door **its about Bailey**

Carey: **what is it? You can tell me anything Honey.** Puts a hand through his hair.

Cody: **well last week Baileys mom died of a Heart attack and after the funeral on Saturday, Baileys dad started blaming her by physically abusing her. She couldnt take it anymore so she was packing this morning to come here and her dad raped her.**

Carey: **is she ok?**

Cody: **she is now thats she's in my arms, but can she stay here with us, she said she will get a job for the summer to pay for her stay and shes already got enough money for 7 seas high, all she need is the form signed by her guardian, she doesnt have 1 so can you sign it. I love her and I can't see her hurt. My Girlfriend needs me.** Tear goes down his cheek

_Continuing now!_

Carey - **it's ok honey**-hugs him-

Cody - **mom****, please, please can she stay in our suite**

Carey - **no she can't because we don't have enough room for one more person.**

Cody - **why? You just heard about what happened straight from your son's mouth. Don't you believe me?**

Carey – **no I do believe you because I am giving you and Bailey your own suite.**

Cody- **what?! **Smiles-

Carey - **I am giving you and Bailey your own suite.**

Cody - **thanks mom** - hugs her-smiles-

Carey- **it's ok** –hugs back- now **get in there and start packing and remember, always come visit me**

Cody- **of course mom, who would I be if my mom gave me my own suite and then I didn't visit her?**

Carey- **a bad teenager like Zack **

Cody- **Anyway got to go see bailey and thanks again mom.**

Carey- **your welcome**

Cody-walks back in the suite- **Bailey come with me.**

Bailey- takes his hand. **Ok.**

Cody- goes into his room –starts packing-

Bailey-** what are you doing?**

Cody- **moving out.**

Bailey- why?

Cody- **because my mom doesn't have enough room here for one more person so....she gave us our own suite! **- Smiles-

Bailey- **are you serious?** - Smiles-

Cody-**that's what I said**.-hugs her and spins her around.

Bailey-giggles- **do you need help packing?**

Cody- **actually yes, can you please pack all my electronics into my back pack?**

Bailey- **sure**.-does that-

Cody - -passionately kisses her

Bailey –passionately kisses back, Smiles and picks up her bags-

Cody-puts on his backpack and picks up his bags-

A Month later

Cody's sitting on his couch while Baileys working at the candy counter. He's talking into a camera because he's been doing video diaries.

_Cailey UPDATE!_

(Cody's POV)

**So Bailey's safe with me and we are happy in our own suite. We have 2 weeks until we go back to 7 sea's high. We just convinced Mr. Moseby to let me and Bailey share a suite in 7 seas high because I haven't got her pregnant yet. So my life is now perfect and I just love the fact that because of what happened to Bailey , that Zack and Bailey are getting closer and closer as friends and Bailey is like a little sister to Zack. I'm Cody Martin and that is my perfect life. Good day –he winks-**

_AN: hey guys, that's the end of my story coz I couldn't think of anything else. I FINALLY COMPLETED ONE!! Review to see if I should end all my stories like Cody just did. I NEED ALL THE REVIEWS I CAN GET AND SORRY FOR THE CAPS MY CAPS BUTTON JUST GOT STUCK!_


End file.
